semuanya yang terlarang
by rafiirizaldy
Summary: Semua yang terlarang itu nikmat, tapi jika sudah seperti ini harus bagaimana? Naruto dan Naruko harus menjalani hidup mereka dengan mandiri ini bukan lanjutan 'Yang Terpisahkan'... NaruNaru chap 1 lemon, chap selanjutnya disesuaikan...


Setiap orang di dunia pasti kenal apa yang dimaksud 'Cinta'. Hal yang membutuhkan suatu pengorbanan, dan hal yang lainnya. Sama sepertiku, Aku naruko Uzumaki. Anak angkat dari keluarga Uzumaki. Aku diangkat oleh namikaze Minato sebagai anak perempuannya selama 10 tahun belakangan ini. Ayah dan ibu ku? Mereka sudah tiada karena sebuah insiden yang menimpa keluargaku. Dan aku yang menyaksikan kepergian mereka hanya bisa menyimpan dalam dalam semua yang kulihat.

Ayah tiriku menjadikanku sebagai anak angkatnya karena sang istri sudah tidak bisa memiliki keturunan setelah kelahiran anak pertama mereka, Naruto Uzumaki. Dia kakak angkatku sekarang, dan kami hanya berselisih umur 2 bulan. Lusa adalah hari kelulusanku dari _Konoha Senior High School._ Dan yang pasti kami berdua sudah bebas dari nama 'SEKOLAH'

Banyak kesamaan antara aku dan kakak ku itu. Dimulai dari rambut kami yang berwarna kuning cerah. Banyak juga kecocokan diantara kami berdua, setelah ku pelajari dirinya selama 10 tahun terakhir. Dan kak Naruto juga tahu, bahwa aku menyukainya.

.

.

.

Sinar mentari pagi menembus kaca jendela kamarku. Sinarnya menyorot tubuhku yang masih terkulai di kasur empukku. Selama ku terjaga semalaman, aku hanya memakai bra sebagai penutup dadaku dan celana dalam. Mengingat tadi malam suhu sangat panas. Aku yang masih ingin mimpi indah hanya ingin menarik selimut dan tidur dengan tenang.

"Heii putrid tidur! Bangun!" sepasang tangan melingkar di pinggangku, tangan tan yang halus yang ku tahu ini milik siapa. Tangannya membuat ku merasakan dada bidang sang pemilik tangan menyentuh punggungku yang indah.

"Emmhh.. apa sihh naru, aku masih mau tidur!" aku tidak pernah terusik dengan pelukannya. Malah sebaliknya, aku sangat menyukai pelukan itu. Jika boleh aku ingin dipeluknya setiap pagi, disaat ku membuka mata. Tapi ini mungkin cinta terlarang yang sudah tidak dapat di ganggu gugat lagi.

Pelukan nya mulai melonggar, sebelah tangannya menarik bahu ku agar menatapnya. Mata indahnya menatapku sesaat, sebuah kecupan mendarat dibibirku. Kecupan yang selalu kusukai selama ini. kami saling melumat bagaikan seperti sepasang kekasih.

"Emmhh.. naru…Engghh Sudah! Aku mandi dulu yah." Cumbuan kami berakhir, sebelum pergi membersihkan tubuhku. Ku kecup pipinya yang dihiasi tiga pasang garis seperti anak kucing. Kemudian ku pergi darinya dengan senyum yang lebar.

.

.

Kini tubuhkuu sudah kembali segar. Pakaian yang ku pakai sudah rapi, walaupun hari ini hari sabtu yaitu hari libur. Jadwal ku hari ini hanya beristirahat dirumah, mungkin bersih bersih. Sedangkan Naruto, kerjaannya hanya duduk diam didepan televise menikmati siaran favoritnya.

"Hei cantik! Kesini!" Dengan luwesnya Naruto mengatakan itu.

"Hmm, jangan panggil aku cantik." Perlahan ku mendekatina ke sofa, dan duduk diatas pangkuan nya.

"Mengerti?" aku menyenderkan tubuhku diatas dada bidangnya. Nyaman sekali disini, tapi sepertinya ada yang kuran dari rumah ini.

"Ehh!"

"Mereka pergi selama seminggu ke Suna." Barusaja aku ingin bertanya sudah dijawab. Huffft dasar naruto.

Tangannya memelukku lagi, seperti biasa. Seperti inilah kegiatan kami selama tidak ada kedua orang tua kami dirumah. Tapi belum pernah sekalipun kami melakukan hal yang lebih.

"Cantik, apa kau sudah siap?" untuk apa Naruto menanyakan hal itu.

"Siap untuk apa naru? Emmhh…" naruto mencium leher jenjangku yang ada di depannya. Mencium, melumat, sesekali ia menggigit leher manisku.

"Untuk melakukannya…." Ciumannya berhenti, kami saling bertatapan. Aku tahu apa yang difikirkannya. Aku tersenyum, bahagia saat aku mendengarkan ia mengatakan itu. Sebuah anggukan menandakan aku ingin bersamanya.. Selamanya..

.

.

.

"Emmhhh… ahhh….ahhhh…" Ruangan ini, menjadi saksi cintaku dengan naruto. Impian terlarangku, kini terwujud. Semua yang kami lakukan saat ini sudah kami siapkan matang matang.

Sekarang aku sudah tidak menggunakan pakaian bagian atas, yang kini sudah diserang habis habisan oleh naruto. Seprei ranjangku yang tadinya masih tertata rapi, sekarang sudah mulai berantakan. Tanganku dengan kuatnya meremas seprei ranjang ini untuk menahan rasa nikmat yang menjalar dari dadaku. Dadaku dilumat dengan penuh nafsunya oleh 'kakak' ku, yang kini resmi menjadi 'kekasih' ku.

"engghhh… ahhhhh.. Naruto…" tangannya mulai menyibak rok ku ke atas, menampilkan celana dalam ku yang basah.

"Naruhh… Ahhhh!" aku memekik ketika jarinya tengahnya menyusup kedalam celana dalamku. Menyentuh suatu benda yang menonjol dari sana, yang menjadi titik kenikmatanku.

"Mhh.. kau sudah datang berapa kali hmm?" naruto menggoda ku dengan senyuman nya.

"Haa..aahhh.. baru sekali." Tangannya ku tarik keluar dari celana dalamku. Ku kecup bibirnya sejenak, kemuadian ku dorong hingga ia tidur telentang.

"Ini yang kamu mau hmm?" dengan 'iseng' ku sentuh tonjolan di selangkangannya. Jujur, selama ini aku belum pernah melihat miliknya. Ia pernah mengajariku sesuatu yang harusnya wanita tidak ketahui, dan itulah hal yang kami lakukan sekarang. Ku buka perlahan celana boxernya, dan alhasil aku melihat miliknya sekarang.

"Belum pernah lihat?" naruto tersenyum (lagi), mungkin karena bahagia.

Ukurannya kurang lebih berdiameter 4,5 Centimeter, dan panjang atau tingginya kira kira 15 Centimeter. Aku tak tahu itu termasuk kedalam ukuran besar atau kecil, karena aku tidak bisa membandingkan. Dengan yakin kusentuh miliknya, ku genggam halus, dan ku kocok perlahan.

Lidahku terjulur untuk menyentuhnya, penasaran. Perlahan mulai mengenai bagian kepalanya, hingga kini sudah ku masukan seluruh bagian 'miliknya' kedalam mulutku.

"Naik turun, dan sedot lah." Aku menurutinya, selama beberapa menit ku melakukan itu dengan tempo yang teratur. Pelan, dan mulai mempercepat tempo. Beberapa saat ku rasakan miliknya berkedut kedut, dan tak lama menyemburkan suatu cairan didalam mulutku. Yang terpaksa harus kutelann.

"Uhukkk! Cairan mu enngghh enak." Aku diangatnya hingga sekarang posisiku dibawah.

"Sekarang saatnya _Sayang_."

.

.

.

**Flashback On (NORMAL POV)**

"Naruto-nii…" Panggilan itu terdengar oleh Naruto yang sedang bermain _Playstation_ di ruang Tv. Seorang anak perempuan yang tidak jauh perbedaannya dengan naruto, yang kini menjadi adik tirinya selama 4 tahun terakhir. Adalah seorang remaja cantik yang baru saja menginjak jenjang terakhir di _Internasional Konoha Junior high school_.

"Ada apa Naruko? Belum tidur? Sudah larut malam lho." Game yang sedari tadi dimainkan kini dimatikan. Naruko menggunakan piyama tidurnya, dilihat dari matanya sepertinya dia belum tidur.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur." Naruko memang sudah remaja, depresi yang dialaminya selama masa masa awal tak ada keluarganya mungkin merubah sikapnya. Naruto bangkit dari duduk nyamannya, menghampiri naruko dan menggenggam pelan bahu naruko.

"Ayo tidur, mau ditemani?" Naruto mengarahkan adik nya kearah kamar mereka berdua. Naruko mungkin sudah mengantuk, dilihat dari anggukan pelannya. Kami melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan ruang Tv yang sudah gelap.

"Aku mau tidur ditemani naruto-nii" Naruko sudah terbaring di kasurnya, masih menatap sang kakak yang masih menunggunya untuk terlelap. Naruto yang mendengarnya tersenyum.

"Geser sedikit." Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya disebelah naruko yang kini agak bergeser. Tatapan sang adik tidak berubah, masih dengan tatapan mengantuk.

"Aku… boleh peluk naruto-nii?" Tanpa aba aba, naruko langsung memeluk sang kakak yang masih terkejut.

"Sepertinya naruko ada yang mau diceritain yahh?" Naruto menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukan naruko yang tidak bisa ditolaknya.

"Hmm, iya." Naruko menyenderkan kepalanya di dada bidang Naruto.

"Cerita lah, langsung ke intinya saja… abis itu naruko tidur yah…" naruto mempersiapkan dirinya untuk mendengarkan.

"Aku sudah lama tidak merasakan sosok Ayah, Ibu, dan juga kakak… selama tinggal disini, aku mulai kembali merasakannya… terutama dari Naruto-nii… bukan seperti kakak, tapi… s-seb-bagai…" kaliamatnya terhenti sesaat sebelum ia melanjutkan.

"Orang yang aku s-Suka" reflek Naruko mengeratkan pelukannya lebih kuat, malu. Apa yang difikirkan naruko, menyukai kakak tirinya sendiri. Bukannya berterima kasih dengan apa yang didapatkannya selama ini, tetapi malah ingin meminta lebih.

"Naruko tidur yahh…" Ucapan selamat tidur disampaikan oleh Naruto yang belum merespon perkataan naruko tadi. Sebuah kecupan dibibir diberikan Naruto pada adik nya itu. Naruko memajamkan matanya, ingin merasakan apa yang diberikan sang kakak padanya. Kecupan itu tidak terlepas sampai Naruko benar benar tertidur pulas…

**Flashback Off (Naruko POV)**

"Aku siap…" Suaraku terdengar pasrah olehnya, ketika miliknya menggesek gesek bibir kemaluanku. Mataku terpejam, aku belum pernah melakukan ini sekali pun. Ini yang membuat ku semakin tegang.

"engghh!" desahku ketika kepala penis naruto mulai memasuki liang kemaluanku. Ukurannya yang bisa disebut besar membuatku harus menahannya dengan tenaga lebih. Badan kami sudah dipenihin keringat akibat permainan awal.

"Aku akan menembusnya, tahan." Perlahan penisnya semakin dalam memasuki lubangku. Hingga suatu penghalang. Dalam satu hentakkan naruto menembusnya, Selaput daraku sudah tiada sekarang. Darah mengalih dari sela sela bibir kemaluanku. Aku hanya milik Naruto…

"AKKKKKHHHH! SAKITT!" aku berteriak sejadi jadi nya. Miliknya berkedut kedut didalam ku. Merasakan segumpalan daging yang keras dan berotot didalamku. Setetes air mata menggenang disudut mataku, dan akhirnya jatuh. Naruto yang melihatnya kemudian mencium ku, perlahan rasa sakitnya mulai menghilang.

"hmmm… engghhh… ummmhhhh" desahan ku tertahan ciuman nikmatnya saat miliknya mulai menggesek gesek dinding vaginaku. Dengan sengaja, tangan jahilnya menyentuh dadaku. Tempat yang paling disukainya sewaktu kami baru berani melakukan ini ketika dulu…

"hmm, kau suka?" pagutan kami terpisah, saliva masih bergantung diantara bibir ku dan naruto. Gema dari ruangan ini tidak akan ada yang mendengar, siapa pula yang mau mendengarkan orang sedang berbuat 'itu'.

"Ahhhh… Ahhhh… Ahhh…" bibirku sudah tidak bisa mengeluarkan kata yang lain lagi selain desahan. Tatapanku hanya tertuju kepada lelaki dihadapan ku ini. sudah tidak bisa dibayangkan lagi seperti apa jalan yang harus kami hadapi kedepan.

"Emmnggghh Naruu… Naru… NARUU!" Aku orgasme sangat cepat, cairan basah itu mengalir dari dalam. Membasahi penis naruto yang masih tertancap di liangku, tetesan demi tetesan mulai keluar dari sudut sudut liangku.

"Cepat sekali kau keluar hmm?" naruto masih menggenjotku tanpa merubah tempo cepatnya.

"Enngghhh… naru… aku capekk…" aku memeluk lehernya, mengikatkan kaki ku di pinggangnya. Naruto mengangkatku higga aku duduk dipangkuannya dengan miliknya yang masih melakukan kegiatan in out.

"Enggh dalam apa luar?!" naruto menciumi lehe putihku, seperti permen manis yang dilumat anak kecil. Dalam atau luar? Sebentar lagi dia klimaks! Ohh kami-sama! Coba ku hitung… Minggu lalu… Kemarin… Sekarang aku tidak dalam masa aktif… apa tidak apa apa…

"Naruko!"

"KYAAA! AHHH!" Pertanyaannya belum ku jawab, cairannya sudah memasuki diriku. Aku yakin tidak akan terjadi apa apa. Yang penting Naruto selalu ada untukku.

Tubuhku mengejang sebanyak lima kali, semennya membuat perutku terasa penuh. Aku lelah dan capek. Naruto mengecupku.

"Terimakasih naruko…"

"hmm" aku sudah tidak bisa mengatakan apa apa, capek. Engsel ku terasa sangat nyeri. Mataku terpejam, hanya bisa mendesah merasakan lidah naruto yang kini melumat puncak dadaku.. penisnya sudah tercabut dari kemaluanku. Kami beristirahat sejenak, aku tidur dan naruto masih memainkan tempat kesukaannya…

Untung Ayah dan Ibu seminggu di Suna… dan aku ingin tahu apa yang akan terjadi besok, dan selama aku disisi naruto…


End file.
